Minnaloushe: A Snape challenge fic
by byrdgirl
Summary: Snape is the victim of a rather unusual practical joke. It's finally finished! Yeah! Please enjoy and please R&R(unless you already have). Extra points for knowing the title reference.
1. Default Chapter

A/N Here's part one of my response to the kitten challenge. It was issued, I believe, by Manders. I thank her for giving me the   
excuse to write this cause it's fun! I'm kind of just throwing this together, so let me know if you want me to continue.   
  
  
  
  


Title: Minnaloushe: A Snape Challenge fic 

Rating: G, at least for now 

Disclaimer: The only character in here that's mine is Evil Miss Kitty. Everyone else belongs to JK Rowling.   
  
  
  
  
  


"I have it." Ron murmured quietly to Harry and Hermione as they exited another grueling potions class with   
the Slytherins. 

"Have what?" Hermione snapped. She was having a bad day. No matter how hard she tried in Professor Snape's   
class, she still got chastised. Sometimes she felt like she could do nothing right in that class. Ron and Harry looked   
surprise at her outburst. Hermione returned their gaze for a moment and then sighed resignedly. "Sorry. Guess   
I'm a little stressed." 

"A little?" Harry questioned, dubiously. 

"Never mind that now. I have just the thing to cheer you up. " Ron spoke with the familiar twinkle of mischief in his   
eye that everyone recognized. That look was invented by his older twin brothers; the founders of Weasley Wizard   
Wheezes, Fred and George. 

"It'll cheer up you, Neville, and every other Gryffindor that has to suffer through potions class."   
Ron's two best friends stopped in the hallway, now looking at him with keen interest. Ron smiled and looked over his   
shoulders conspiratorially. "We can't talk here. The walls have ears. Meet me at the lake after lunch." He chuckled to   
himself. "Oh this is going to be brilliant!" and then ran off.   
Harry and Hermione just looked at each other. "What do you think he's on about?" Harry asked. 

"Who knows?" Hermione stalked off towards the great hall. "Lets go, I'm starving!"   


********** 

  
After lunch, Harry and Hermione took a walk down to the lake, just like Ron had asked. It was a chilly October afternoon,   
and their breath came out in little white puffs, but other than that, it was a beautiful day. They found Ron sitting by the lake,   
his attention focused on something on his lap. When they got closer, they recognized it as a little gray kitten. 

"Oh how sweet!" Hermione squealed. She sat down next to Ron and began to play with the kitten. "Does she have a   
name?" 

"Er..." Ron seemed very aware of Hermione's closeness to him. Though he usually enjoyed her company, he had recently   
become less sure of himself when he was around her; especially when she was this close. 

"No, she doesn't have a name yet. I guess that'll be up to Professor Snape." 

"What?" both Harry and Hermione turned sharply toward Ron. Hermione jumped to her feet, tumbling the little kitten out   
of her lap. "You can't possibly mean to say that this is Snape's cat?" 

"Well..." Ron grinned. He was obviously enjoying the little drama he was creating with his friends. "It will be soon.   
This kitten is what's going to make potions class a little more bearable from now on. Well, the kitten and this." He pulled   
out a small glass bottle from his robes. "It's a love potion." 

"Are you crazy?" Hermione was now very serious. "You're going to make Snape fall in love with that animal? You   
can't do that Ron. It's wrong on so many levels. If you do they'll catch you and then they'll expel you, and...and..." 

"Relax! This potion isn't nearly strong enough to do that. George and Fred make this one. It's supposed to create three   
hour puppy crushes, but on a kitten it will be a much stronger reaction." 

Ron was rewarded with two confused stares. "Do I have to spell it out? I'm going to make the kitten fall in love with Snape."   
Still, his friends looked at him like he had ears growing out of his forehead. "You don't see the humor in the situation? Just   
imagine Snape coming to class with Miss Whiskers here following behind. He won't be able to go to the bathroom without   
this cute little ball of fluff purring at his feet. I don't think even Neville will be intimidated by Snape and his evil pet kitten." 

Realization slowly dawned on the two teens' faces. They looked at each other with wicked grins on their faces, and then looked   
back at Ron. 

"When do we get started?"   
  



	2. Chapter 2

Here's part two. If you read my story, all I ask I return is that you review it. In this chapter the deed is done.   
  
  
  
  
  


Title: Minnaloushe: Part 2   


Rating: G   


Disclaimer: Everyone but Evil Miss Kitty belongs to JK Rowling. Evil Miss Kitty is mine...ALL MINE I TELL   
YOU!   
  
  
  
  


Snape rubbed his hand across the back of his sore neck. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on the pile of 1st   
year potions exams that he had been grading for the last hour and a half. He pulled up the next paper and the slight   
movement sent shooting pains through his back and shoulders. 

"Rrgggh!" He tossed the paper down on the table in frustration and stood up. "They can wait another day for their   
tests." He stretched his arms upward, trying to relieve some of the knots in his back. Since Voldemort's return, things   
had been going very badly. Students refused to focus in class and were completely incapable of learning anything.   
Neville Longbottom had become a terror in his class. Snape actually dreaded the fifth year Gryffindor class. 

Much worse than all of that though, were the secret meetings. Snape never got any sleep anymore because of the secret   
meeting with Voldemort and the death eaters, secret meetings with Dumbledore, and secret meetings with the ministry.   
Good Lord!> He often thought. Couldn't I just send them a note sometimes?> 

He looked around at his empty classroom; at the candle on his desk that was just about burned out. It was late.   
It was definitely time for bed.   


**********   


As quietly as thieves, three students made their way the last few steps towards their cold, dark destination. 

"How could anyone live like this?" Hermione whispered. "It's freezing down here." Ron smiled at her. "Just   
remember, Snape's not human. He can't feel the cold." Hermione turned and glared at Ron. She didn't like the   
potions master either, hence her involvement in this little escapade, but sometimes Ron could be so cruel. Before she   
got a chance to reply though, Harry shushed them both. 

Harry was carrying a cage, draped in black cloth. It took the three children all afternoon to figure out how to put their   
plan into action. The love potion that Fred and George had made caused whoever took it to fall in love with the first living   
thing they saw. There were two problems that they had to solve in order for their plan to work. First, they had to make   
sure that Snape was the first thing the kitten saw after taking the potion. That problem was quickly solved with the cage   
and the black cloth. They would leave the kitten in front of Snape's room. When he arrived, he would lift the cloth and   
the rest they would all see tomorrow. Their second problem was that the potion was rather foul smelling. There was no   
way they would get the kitten to drink the stuff. They finally did some research and discovered that the potion would not   
react with dairy, so they measured out a certain amount in a saucer of milk and put that into the cage with the kitten. 

Now they stood in front of Snape's door, grinning from ear to ear and visualizing the possible results of their plan. "Well,   
goodbye Miss Whiskers. Good luck. We'll all see you tomorrow." Ron chirped as Harry set the cage down. Just then,   
they all heard a door slam nearby, and slow deliberate footsteps. They all looked at each other in horror and silently mouthed   
"Snape!" 

Harry, having at least a little good sense, dove into his book bag and pulled out his invisibility cloak. They all rushed under   
it's protective folds just as Snape came into view. He looked tired and sour and meaner that usual, so the three friends quickly   
and quietly tiptoed past him in the hallway. It would be wonderful to see the look on Snape's face when he lifted the black   
cloth but not at the risk of getting caught and skinned alive.   


**********   


Yes, the dungeon was cold and damp. Snape didn't much like them either, but he refused to change it because the unpleasantness   
tended to keep troublesome students away. As he neared his door, he shivered. An eerie breeze blew past him that was so   
solid that it almost felt like a ghost brushing up against him. As he shrugged away the odd feeling, he noticed a patch of   
darkness on the floor by his door. He stopped and regarded the thing carefully. He was always a cautious man. A mysterious   
object left at his door was not likely to be a late birthday present. It looked to him like a box of some sort, covered with a   
black cloth. He didn't much like the look of it. It might have been nothing, or it might pose a threat to the entire school.   
Snape thought it was best to inform the headmaster of it. Just as he turned to leave, the mysterious package mewed. He   
turned sharply, his curiosity over riding his good sense for a moment, and whipped off the black cloth. There in a small   
cage with an empty saucer of milk, stood a tiny gray kitten. The kitten took one look at him and began to purr loudly.   



	3. Chapter 3

Here's part three. Snape reacts to the practical joke and has a short discussion with Dumbledore. Please Please   
PLEASE review my story if you've made to part three and haven't reviewed yet. I'll only get more annoying about it.   
  
  


Title: Minnaloushe: Part 3 

Rating: G 

Disclaimer: Everyone but Evil Miss Kitty belongs to JK Rowling. Evil Miss Kitty is mine...ALL MINE I TELL   
YOU!   
  


"So where is he?" Ron was impatiently looking around the great hall. Breakfast was almost over, and still there   
had been no sign of Snape.   
Hermione had been looking more and more miserable as the morning progressed. Harry looked at his friend with   
some concern. "Are you all right?"   
She was startled out of some revere by his words. "What? Oh, yes...I guess. It's just...well...you don't think   
Snape would have done anything, do you?"   
Ron looked uncomfortable at the suggestion. "What do you mean 'done anything'?"   
You know...to the kitten. You don't think he could have hurt her, or...or..." 

"No." Harry's voice attempted reassurance. "I mean, he's a slimy git, but he never killed anything inside the school." 

Just then the doors to the great hall opened and a house elf that Harry recognized from the infirmary shuffled to the   
professors' table. She whispered something to the headmaster. Several other professors sniggered at her news, but   
Professor Dumbledore smiled with reserved amusement. He rose from the table and followed the house elf out of the hall.   


**********   


"I will not calm down!" The sound of Snape's tirade could be heard from down the hall. Dumbledore sighed and   
followed the nervous house elf into the infirmary. 

"Severus, this is not the crisis that you are making it out to be." Madame Pomfrey tried to calm the furious teacher.   
Snape gave her a withering look. "Not the crisis I'm making it out to be? I have a bloody growth! " Snape looked   
at Dumbledore as he came into view. "Sir! Look at this!" He sneered. "How am I supposed to teach with THIS   
attached to me?" At his ankle, a small gray ball of fluff purred loudly enough to be heard by all in the room. The   
little kitten looked up at Snape with big green eyes and mewed, desperate for attention. Snape rolled his eyes impatiently   
at the plea. 

"Well Severus, it looks like you made a friend. I don't see the problem here." 

"Headmaster..." He threw a sneer at Madame Pomfrey that sent her out of the room, muttering about rude behavior   
in her infirmary. "Albus," His voice was quiet and very serious. "This thing won't leave me alone. It follows me   
everywhere. How am I supposed to function as a spy with a kitten clawing up my leg?" 

Dumbledore picked up the kitten and studied her carefully. She squirmed in his grasp, trying to find the potions master   
once again. Little claws extended as she struggled. 

"all right. Where did she come from Severus?" Both wizards sat down and Dumbledore handed the kitten back to   
Snape. As soon as she exchanged hands, she began to purr once again. "It was in a covered cage by my door. This is   
obviously some student's idea of a practical joke." 

"Do you have any suspicions as to who left her there?" 

Snape laughed dryly. "The Weasley twins. Or Potter and his friends. If I'm being honest, any student that's not a   
Slytherin, and probably a few Slytherins would be capable of this stunt." At Dumbledore's silent consideration, Snape   
continued. "Look. I'm not well liked among most of the students. It's not my job and you know that. You may have   
protected the Gryffindors in the past but this is serious. This is not a joke!" He slammed a fist on a side table, making   
the kitten jump and dig her claws into his leg. "Whoever did this needs to be found and measures must be taken."   
Snape growled, rubbing the kitten behind the ears to calm it. 

Dumbledore removed his glasses and began to rub the bridge of his nose. Snape recognized the action as a sign that   
he had gone too far. "What would you have me do Severus? Expel the Weasley twins, or Harry, with things the way   
they are? How long do you think Harry would last outside these walls? Could you continue to protect him because I   
don't think I could. 

"You're right, Severus. Things are very serious right now. This should be the least of our concerns." Snape had   
the good sense to look suitably chastised. Dumbledore was right, of course. There were more important things to   
worry about. 

The Headmasters voice was gentler now. "It's not uncommon for a wizard, even a dark wizard, to have a pet, so   
my suggestion is to give her a name and pretend that the cat was your idea to begin with. If this is a student's prank,   
then the affects should wear off in a few days, or weeks at the most." Snape nodded silently. "If there's nothing   
else then, my breakfast is getting a bit cold I should think. Have a pleasant day Severus." 

Snape watched him leave and then looked down at his new 'pet'. The kitten looked back at him happily. "Mrowr!"   
She squeaked, and then proceeded to chew on his thumb. Snape sighed. "It's going to be a long day."   
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Title: Minnaloushe: Part 4 

Rating: G 

Disclaimer: Everyone and everything in this story but the cat belong to JK Rowling.   
  
  
  


"I've got a bad feeling about this." Ron looked nervously at his two best friends as they made their way towards potions class. "Do you think he knows it was us? I can't handle more detentions with Snape. Or what if he tries to expel us? My mum will kill me! Fred and George are so much better at this sort of thing than I am." 

"Shut up!" Hermione muttered from beside him. "Why don't you just talk about your little prank all the way to potions class, maybe in front of some Slytherins. Then you can just confess everything to Snape whether he suspects or not." 

"Oh. Right." Ron looked at the ground, falling into thought. The rest of the walk was done in silence. 

The dungeon was buzzing with whispering. The Slytherins were all huddled together in small groups discussing Snape's absence. Some of the Gryffindors were also huddled together. They were debating whether Snape would show up for class or not. 

Suddenly the doors burst open, sending all of the students rushing to their seats. With a determined stride, Professor Snape made his way to the front of the class. "So that it won't be a distraction through the rest of class," he began. "I suppose that I should introduce you all to Shadow." He indicated to the kitten on his shoulder. Ron, Harry, and Hermione tried to imitate the same looks of confusion that were on all the other students' faces. "I thought it best that I acclimate it...her to the classroom while she's young." The kitten regarded the class cooly from Snape's shoulder. She seemed to be daring anyone in the class to contest her rightful place in the classroom. 

Great!> Thought Ron, glumly. I've created another Mrs. Norris.>   


**********   


The Potions class went better than Snape had anticipated. Potter, Granger and Weasley were all behaving better than usual, and when he took points for their incompetence, they didn't argue. Probably because they're responsible for Shadow here and they don't want to give me any excuse to suspect them.> 

He was distracted from his thoughts by a sharp little pain on his earlobe. For the ninth time in that one class, Snape reached up and detached Shadow's claws from his ear. "Make certain that you ground the dried dragon's tongue into a fine powder. There should be no chunks of dragon tongue in this potion. God help us all if there are chunks, cause you'll blow us all to kingdom come." He thought for another moment, and against his natural instincts said "Miss Granger, perhaps you'd better help Mr. Longbottom. I rather like my dungeon with four walls to it." With that, he strode out of the classroom. 

Once in the solitude of the hallway, Snape detached Shadow from his shoulder. "That's it." He growled. "Look, cat. I don't like you and with any luck, you won't like me much in a few days, but until then, here are the ground rules. you stay on my shoulder. That's it. Do nothing else. Don't claw at my face. Don't chew on my hair, and don't try to crawl under my robe!" 

Shadow looked at him and blinked twice. "Mrowr!" She said, and batted at his nose. "Don't you ignore me. You're not the boss. I'm the boss. And I'm talking to a cat. What am I doing?" He asked Shadow, before he could stop himself. Shadow purred in response. 

Snape rolled his eyes and sighed and set the cat back on his shoulder. "A very long day." He muttered as he swept back into the classroom.   
  



	5. Chapter 5

Here's part five. Things are going to slow down pretty soon, but I thought this chapter would be   
amusing to some. If you've been reading and you still haven't reviewed...don't make me come down there and   
smite you! If you have reviewed...thank you thank you thank you!   
  
  


Title: Evil Miss Kitty Part 5 

Rating: G 

Disclaimer: Alas, Shadow is the only thing I can take credit for in this story. Everything else belongs to   
JK Rowling. Say, what's the point of this disclaimer anyway? I mean if I weren't to put it up, would JK   
who's working on her 5th book and 2nd movie and very rich(deservingly so) bother to sue a first year teacher   
who's living out of a slummy apartment with bad plumbing? Oh, sorry, was that my outside voice?   
  


  
One week after Snape first met Shadow, he was in his chamber trying once again to berate the cat.   
"What are you doing to my students, Shadowfax?" He used the kitten's full name. "Longbottom isn't   
afraid of me anymore." It was true. The kitten's presence on Snape's shoulder seemed to put the accident   
prone student at ease. Since her arrival, Neville stopped melting quite so many cauldrons, though his potions   
still didn't work properly. What Snape didn't know was that Ron and Harry had told Neville about the love   
potion. Now every time Neville saw Shadow, it brought up a mental image of Snape trying to ward off the   
love-sick feline. It was becoming difficult for him not to laugh in potions class. 

"I can't have a class that doesn't fear me." Snape continued. "Next thing you know, they won't respect me   
and then chaos will break out in my class. I can't have it, cat!" He was shaking Shadow by the scruff of the   
neck, but Shadow, annoyed with the potion master's constant complaining, swiped at his nose with a tiny claw,   
and wiggled her way out of his grasp. When she hit the floor she looked up at him disdainfully. 

Like you have any choice in the matter.> She seemed to say. Then Shadow   
stuck her tiny nose and tail in the air, proudly and strode off towards the warmth of the fireplace, where she   
stayed for the rest of the evening.   


**********   


The next day, Ron noticed that Shadow wasn't quite as attached to Snape as before. While walking in the   
hallways, the kitten still perched on Snape's shoulder. Even running, she wouldn't be able to keep up with his   
long, sweeping strides. But at breakfast, she spent most of her time weaving between the legs of the other professors   
and happily eating bits of food that were discreetly thrown under the table for her. 

"Do you think," Asked Ron as they made their way to potions class again, "that it's wearing off?" He didn't   
dare get more specific than that. The walls at Hogwarts had ears, sometimes literally, and Snape would still love to find   
any proof possible that they had something to do with Shadow. 

"Dunno, maybe." Neither Harry nor Hermione were quite as concerned about Shadow as Ron seemed to be.   
Hermione was more concerned about an arithmancy quiz coming up at the end of the week, and Harry was distracted   
by quidditch practice. Fred and George had taken over as co-captains this year and despite their constant foolishness   
when Oliver Wood was captain, they took their new responsibility very seriously. 

Ron, on the other hand, had nothing to keep his mind off of the sudden rush of guilt that he felt concerning his   
practical joke. After all, he had put a cute, innocent little kitten in the hands of the most dreaded teacher at Hogwarts. 

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Harry said, sensing his friend's discomfort. He felt bad for Ron and his sudden   
moral dilemma, but it was starting to get annoying. Ron was spending far too much time worrying and talking about that   
stupid cat. Even Hermione would roll her eyes now when he brought the subject up. 

"Hey Ron, why don't you talk about something else for a change? Like girls. Do you still keep that newspaper picture of   
Fleur Delacour under your pillow?" 

"Oh get off it! That was last year and...Hey! How did you know about that picture?" 

But Hermione had already walked off ahead of them with a smug expression on her face. Harry snorted in   
amusement and Ron punched him on the arm. "What? She got you." Harry chuckled the rest of the way to the dungeon.   


**********   


That day, Harry had possibly the best potions class ever. When they walked into the room, Snape was looking   
haggard and distressed. He was sitting at his desk, something he rarely did because it made him less impressive. The rest   
of the class soon learned the reason for Snape's stress. 

The lesson started off normally. Snape gave the students a list of potions ingredients they would need for the day's lesson   
and sent them to the cabinets to collect them. As soon as the movement began, Shadow appeared out of a dark corner of the   
classroom, where she had been tormenting some spiders. She wound her way between the legs of the students as they were   
carrying their ingredients to the tables. Within the first five minutes of class she had managed to trip Neville, whose jar of   
beetle eyes spilled all over the floor. But to the Gryffindors delight, Shadow also managed to send Crabbe and Goyle   
crashing into each other. Now Neville's beetle eyes were mixing with a thick purple liquid, causing little sparks of orange   
and green to fly all through the classroom. 

Students scattered to safety as the fireworks show continued. Some of the students giggled, nervously. Under normal   
circumstances, Snape would have ended any foolishness long before it got this far, but on this particular day he simply   
looked up miserably from his desk at the mayhem. He muttered a few sour sounding words and waved his wand   
distractedly. The light display stopped and all of the students, Gryffindor and Slytherin, looked around at each other.   
What were they supposed to do now. No one really knew since they weren't being yelled at to get to work. 

Finally, Snape noticed the lack of activity in his classroom. "Well?" He asked in a dangerously quiet voice. Instantly   
students began to clean up the mess and continue to gather their ingredients. Now they were all being extra careful of how   
and where they moved. Hermione almost went to the ground as she turned to help Neville, but Harry and Ron grabbed   
hold of both of her arms to steady her. 

Throughout the rest of the class, Shadow created one mess after another, and Snape seemed unable, or unwilling to stop   
it. He rested his hand in his face, lifting it only occasionally to reverse the effects of some spilled substance or of cat hair   
in the cauldron. By the end of class, Snape looked positively ill. He mentioned something about a quiz the next class   
before dismissing them all. Not wanting to press their luck, the entire class bolted for the door.   
Shadow poked her head out of one of the empty cauldrons and waved her tail as they left. She turned to Snape with a   
bright smile. That was fun! Can we do it again?> Snape heard in his head as Shadow blinked. 

"I'm going to kill you." He said darkly, and then swept out of the classroom before Shadow had the chance to jump on   
his shoulder.   
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Title: Minnaloushe Part 6 

Rating: G 

Disclaimer: Awww! Shadow, would you like a tuna treat? Here you go baby. No, none   
of you other characters can have a tuna treat. You'll just have to go ask JK Rowling for   
one, you being her characters and all. 

Authors Note: Sorry about the last chapter being called Evil Miss Kitty. That was the title   
when I first started writing it for a list. I changed it for this site(obviously) but I forgot to   
change it in chapter 5.   
  
  


There are some things that the students of Hogwarts knew by instinct. There are some   
things that never have to be spoken. They knew never to misbehave in front of Mrs. Norris,   
the caretakers cat. Somehow their misdeeds always got back to Filch. They never use the   
bathrooms next to the Defense against dark arts classroom. Things lived in those toilets that   
would frighten away a full size mountain troll. And when two Ravenclaw fourth years saw   
Professor Snape storming down the hallway towards them after dinner, they knew instinctively   
to flatten themselves against a wall and hold their breath. The more they looked like a piece   
of the wall, the less likely they were to be given detention for looking at him strangely. 

He passed by them without blinking. In his left hand, he held the gray kitten that they both   
recognized as Shadow. No wonder the potions master looked so angry. They had both had   
potions class that day and they knew what the kitten had been like. 

Snape continued on down the hallway without noticing the Ravenclaws. When he finally   
vanished around a corner, they both sighed in relief. "Well," said Katrina Ridgewood, a tall,   
dark haired girl. "goodbye Shadow. It was nice knowing you." The two students left the   
hall then. They didn't want to be there when Snape came back.   


**********   


Snape marched up to the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office. In his   
outstretched hand, Shadow struggled and yowled and swiped at Snape with her paw, but the   
furious teacher held her fast. "Peppermint stick!" He barked as the gargoyle came into   
sight. It opened hastily before Snape took the opportunity to kick it. He took the stair three   
at a time and burst into Dumbledore's office with as much force as an erupting volcano. 

"Headmaster, I can't do this. It's a complete nightmare! This little monster is more   
destructive than Neville Longbottom AND the Weasley twins put together! You have to help   
me figure out some...arghh!" Shadow had finally managed to twist herself around so that she   
could bite Snape's thumb, and she bit him hard. Snape let go and Shadow dropped to the   
ground once again. She glared at him and growled a little before stalking off to find someplace   
warm to sleep. 

Dumbledore sat and watched all of this, quietly. He rose from behind his desk and indicated   
to Snape to have a seat in one of the big leather armchairs. Snape scowled, but sat all the same.   
"Severus, have a lemon drop. You deserve it." The kind wizard offered a dish of lemon drops.   
Snape held a hand up to decline, and his mentor placed the dish back on his desk. "Then   
perhaps some tea." He reached into a small drawer in his desk and pulled out an entire tea set   
complete with cream and sugar and a steaming pot of irish breakfast; Snape's favorite. Snape   
accepted the cup without comment. 

"Now then, lets see here. Shadow! Shadow! Here, kitty!" Wherever Shadow had run off   
to, she was not coming back. "Severus, why don't you try?" 

"Sir, I'd really rather she stay wherever..." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. The meaning   
of such a slight movement was obvious. There would be no arguing with Dumbledore tonight. 

"Shadowfax!" he called out half heartedly. Shadow poked her head out from underneath   
a pile of books on the floor. She looked at Snape for a few moments. Then, when it became   
clear that he wasn't going to try to throttle her, she cautiously made her way over to the two   
wizards. 

Snape watched in confusion and Dumbledore raised his eyebrows again, this time in surprise. 

"Well now isn't that interesting?" He asked. 

"What's going on? I thought you said that whatever was effecting this cat would wear off   
in a few days. " 

"It has, Severus." 

Snape looked as though he had been bitten again. "What did you say?" 

Dumbledore smiled. He reached down and began to stroke Shadow between the ears.   
Shadow responded by purring. The Headmaster's smile widened. He picked up the kitten   
and set her on his lap. For a few moments he just sat there, petting Shadow. "Ah, Severus,   
Fawkes is a wonderful pet and a wonderful friend, but there are times that I wish I had a cat.   
They're so very relaxing." 

"You're joking, right?" 

Dumbledore shook his head. "There's nothing wrong with this cat. Whatever magic was   
put on her has worn off. " 

"But she won't..." 

"She won't leave. I know. That's because she's your cat." With those words, Dumbledore   
picked Shadow up and placed her on Snape's lap. Completely relaxed, she curled up and fell   
asleep. 

"No. I don't want her. You can have her. Potter can have her. The wolves can have her   
for all I care!" He jumped to his feet, sending Shadow to the floor. Shadow looked up at him   
soundlessly. For the first time, he noticed that she looked angry at him. You have problems,   
you know that?> her expression seemed to say. She rubbed up against his leg once and then   
marched off to find a place where she could nap without being hurtled through the air. 

"Cats are like wands, you know. The cat chooses the wizard. Shadow has chosen you.   
You can't get rid of her now." 

Snape stood, crestfallen for a moment before he collapsed back in the armchair in defeat.   
"You have...no idea...how much chaos this cat has caused." He rested his head in one hand. 

"I've always thought a pet would be good for you Severus. Here's my chance to prove it.   
Shadow's not a bad cat, she's just young. She doesn't understand the rules. You have to   
teach her the rules...train her to behave." 

"How?" 

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I thought you'd never ask."   
  



	7. Chapter 7

Title: Minnaloushe Part 7 

Rating: G 

Disclaimer: Same as before.   
  


The next day, Snape eagerly waited in his dungeon for his first class to show.   
Today, it was his 7th year advanced class: mostly Ravenclaw with six Slytherins,   
five Gryffindors and two shy Hufflepuff girls. On any normal day this was his   
favorite class to teach, but today was special. Today, he got to test out his new   
plan for controlling Shadow. Dumbledore thought of it last night. Perhaps thought   
was the wrong word. Dumbledore had planned it probably the day Shadow appeared   
and had been anxiously waiting for the right moment to share it with Snape. Still, it   
was a good plan. Sometimes the simplest plans were the best. 

The students began to file in chatting merrily about this and that. Probably mostly   
about the Halloween banquet.> Snape considered. The banquet was only a week away   
now. Snape didn't yell at them for their idle conversation. He afforded his advanced   
class slightly more freedom than his other classes. By now, the students knew what was   
expected of them. 

The talking continued for another minute before Snape said "Very well, let us begin."   
That is how he started every advanced class. It was their signal to quiet down and nothing   
more was needed. All conversation ceased immediately. 

"Before we start today's class, I would like to address an issue that I'm sure is in all   
your minds. I'm certain by now you've heard about Shadow's destructive behavior in   
class yesterday. " At the sound of her name, Shadow stuck her head out from underneath   
one of the tables. She had been looking for attention and food from the students. A few   
students laughed quietly. The entire school had heard the horror stories about yesterday's   
potions classes. 

"Since this is the advanced class, and we are working with much more complicated and   
at times, dangerous potions, I assure you that those things will not happen in this class."   
A few of the students sighed in relief. Not only did they not want their hard work destroyed,   
but they also didn't feel much like seeing the effects of their potions on a curious kitten;   
especially right after breakfast. 

"We are moving on to the water-based potions unit today. These are potions that can be   
diluted in water easily, without any ill effects. I know I said I would leave that unit until after   
winter break, but you will understand my reasoning by the end of class. 

"Today we will be making a comprehension potion. It allows the drinker to understand   
a language that is foreign to them. The effects are temporary and we will be testing them at   
the end of class. The list of ingredients are on the board, so get to work." 

Their cauldron partners stayed at the table and wrote down the list on the board.   
As soon as students began to move, Shadow's eyes lit up. She darted out from under her   
table and began winding herself happily between the crush of legs. Cries of protest could be   
heard. "Hey! Watch it!" 

"Out of the way, cat!" 

"Oh no!" was all Martha Macmillan, one of the quiet Hufflepuffs, could cry out before a   
jar toppled out of her hand. A Slytherin boy by the name of Cristophori Lear caught the   
jar before it hit the ground. 

Snape watched all of this without seeming too concerned. "Shadow." His voice was   
quiet, with just a hint of danger to it. Everyone in the class, including the kitten frozen and   
turned their attention to him. In his hand he was holding a small brightly colored object.   
All of the students who were raised by muggles knew instantly what the object was, and   
most of the other students recognized it after a moment. 

Snape pulled the trigger of the water gun and a stream of icy water shot out towards   
the mischievous cat. Shadow screeched as the water hit her. She jumped straight up into   
the air and her fur stood on end. The entire class burst into fits of delighted laughter as   
she bolted to a dark corner of the room. She looked at them all, hurtfully and then began   
licking herself dry. One corner of Snape's mouth twitched forming the slightest hint of a   
smile. The expression was fleeting though. "Enough now. Get to work." His voice broke   
through the laughter in the classroom and focused the class back to the task at hand. 

Of course, Shadow didn't stay dissuaded for long. Snape had to use the water gun nine   
more times during his advanced class. It became obvious to everyone why they were working   
on water based potions now. Several times, Shadow would go poking around a cauldron   
of boiling water mixed with more exotic ingredients. Snape had a good aim, but inevitably,   
when he hit Shadow near a cauldron, stray drops of water would find their way into it. This   
was the safest unit to work on until Shadow learned to behave herself. 

At the end of class they all took a sip of their potions. Most of the students were pleased   
to find that the liquid tasted like hot cocoa, even though it smelled like cough syrup. 

"Alright, here is your homework for next class." Snape said, and then proceeded to speak   
very quickly in Italian. To his delight, everyone is the class pulled out their quills and began to   
scribble furiously as he gave the assignment.   



	8. Chapter 8

A/N Here's part 8. It's VERY short. Just some fluffy exposition stuff. There will be more   
drama in the next part . While you're waiting for that part, feel free to read On The Side.   
If you like Snape stories, you'll like that one. It's on my author page just above Minnaloushe.   
Cheers!   


  
Title: Minnaloushe Part 8 

Rating: G 

Disclaimer: Same as before.   


  
News traveled fast in Hogwarts. By lunch that day, Snape had taught three classes. In each   
class, Shadow would test the limits with Snape, trying to get away with whatever she could   
before getting squirted. Everyone was talking about it while they ate. 

"Do you think he'll still be doing it tomorrow when we have potions?" Neville asked of Ron,   
Harry and Hermione. "It's just that I don't know what's funnier, the mental image of Shadow   
attacking Snape with love, or Snape with a water gun. I don't care if he yells at me, just as long   
as I get to see it!" He smiled brightly as he finished off his potatoes. The three friends looked at   
each other. "Well, it does paint a picture, doesn't it?" Hermione admitted. 

Ron smiled. "Come on, Shadow! Don't loose that indomitable will, you little spit fire!"   


**********   


the Gryffindor's weren't disappointed. The next day, Shadow was still testing Snape's patience.   
Twice, she tried to claw her way up Snape's robe. She tried to run off with Goyle's quill once.   
She kept chewing on Dean Thomas' feet and she even tried to chase Trevor, Neville's pet toad.   
She gave up on that rather quickly once she realized that Trevor didn't run away, so he was   
really no fun at all. 

Every time Shadow would do something wrong, Snape aimed his water gun and fired. It became   
more interesting the second day because Shadow started to anticipate the attacks. Several students   
got hit with cold water when Shadow scampered out of the way at the last moment.   
  
By the end of class, Harry noticed something odd. Snape seemed to be enjoying himself in his   
own bitter way. Maybe he just enjoyed inflicting discomfort on something smaller than himself.   
Maybe he was just feeling good about restoring order to his class, but Snape definitely seemed a   
little less mean. He still wasn't a pleasant person. He sneered a lot, and took points off of Gryffindor   
for no reason. Still, there was something almost imperceptibly different about the way Snape was   
acting; almost like he was having fun. 

Harry regarded Snape for a moment at the end of class. No one else really seemed to notice   
the change. Harry sighed and shook his head in frustration. It was probably just his imagination.   
Snape going soft over a kitten?> He thought to himself as he walked out of class. Not bloody   
likely.>   


**********   


Shadow came to Hogwarts in mid October. By January, she had become as familiar to the   
students and staff as Mrs. Norris. She learned how to behave in the potions classroom. It took   
her several weeks, but she also learned that there were certain students she could trip without   
being punished. 

"Five point from Gryffindor for your clumsiness, Mr. Longbottom." 

"But..." 

"Ten points." 

"Yes sir." 

What Shadow was most pleased to learn was that good behavior and helpful behavior were   
rewarded. She was a cat, and as such, she could read body language better than any human.   
She knew the difference between students who were paying attention, and students who were   
very convincingly pretending to pay attention. Whenever she spotted a wayward student, she   
would casually hop up on the table beside them drawing Snape's attention. For patrolling the   
classroom, Shadow usually received a distracted pat on the head. If she did a good job, she   
could expect some tuna after class. The only thing she could not quiet understand was the   
difference between Slytherins and the other three houses. If there were rules to be followed,   
everyone was going to follow them, including, apparently, Snape. Snape started taking points   
away from his own house when Shadow caught Slytherins misbehaving. Of course, he never   
took as many points from Slytherin as he did the other houses, but some people noticed and   
appreciated the change.   
  



	9. Chapter 9

Title: Minnaloushe Part 9 

Rating: PG 

Disclaimer: Same as before.   
  


"Mrowr?" 

Snape sat in the arm chair by the fireplace reading a thick book about the practical   
applications of dried lizard lips. February was a horrible time of year in the dungeons.   
The cold and the dampness were intolerable. He spent most of his free time in front   
of his fireplace, just to avoid becoming ill. 

"Mrowr-rowr?" 

The book he was reading now was particularly interesting. He'd rarely ever used lizard   
lips in his potions. They typically went bad after three days and were easily compensated   
for by other ingredients in most potions, but this book held a wealth of uses for lizard lips   
that Snape had never before considered. He might try some of the potions with his   
advanced class... 

"Meeeoooowwww!" 

"Come here Shadowfax. what do you want?" Snape didn't look up from his reading   
as he called the cat. She really was a cat now. She no longer had the round, helpless look   
that most kittens had. She wasn't fully grown yet, but her body had lengthened, her legs   
and neck had grown longer, and her eyes and ears no longer looked ridiculously big for her   
face. Her light gray fur had darkened into a deep silver with dark gray stripes. She was   
quite a striking cat and she knew it. 

"Meow! Wrowr! Grrrrrow!" 

She was also stubborn and set on having things her own way, something she learned from   
Snape. Snape rolled his eyes and balanced his book carefully on the arm of his chair. He   
walked over to Shadow, who had positioned herself next to the door. He placed his hands on   
his hips and glared down at the cat in what he hoped was an intimidating fashion. 

"What?" 

Shadow was not impressed. She looked at him coolly, and then at the door. 

"What, you want to go out?" 

Now there's an astute observation.> 

Somewhere in the past few months, Snape had fallen into the habit of mentally filling in   
Shadow's side of the conversation based on her facial expression. He was hardly even aware   
of doing it anymore unless it drew odd looks from other professors and students. 

"What do you do when I let you out of the room anyway?" 

Try and take over the world.> Her tail swished back and forth impatiently now. 

"Oh, fine. Get out then, and I don't want to hear you crying to come in in another ten   
minutes." He opened the large oak door, and Shadow went bounding out of sight. 

He shook his head as he closed the door and returned to the warmth of the fireplace. He   
picked up his book and read through nearly an entire page before realizing that he had no   
idea what he just read. It was getting late and his mind was drifting. Instead of trying to force   
himself to concentrate, he let his thoughts wander. He stared into the shifting light of the fire   
and listened to the comforting popping and crackling sounds. Of all the things in his quarters,   
he liked the fireplace the best. He watched lazily as the warm glow cast flickering patterns   
across the floor, on his robes, and even on his hands. He closed his eyes and let the heat   
touch his pale skin in small gentle waves. For nearly an hour he balanced on the edge of sleep   
in total comfort and relaxation. 

Snape was shaken violently out of his daze by blinding white pain. A hot coal had jumped   
from the fire, landing on his arm. He jumped out of his chair brushing and swiping at the   
offending coal in panic. It took him nearly a minute to realize that there was no coal at all.   
He froze, taking in deep steadying breaths to calm himself down. He knew what he'd find   
when he drew back the sleeve of his robe. He'd find a mark, like a brand glowing red on the   
inside of his wrist. 

He pulled up his sleeve anyway, snarling at the dark mark. Why was Voldemort calling him   
now? He hadn't been summoned since early October, and that was just to set up a communications   
channel so that Snape could send regular reports about Dumbledore and the ministry. 

The pain in his arm grew, but he bit back the urge to cry out. Instead, he made his way to the   
door. It creaked and scraped against the floor as he pushed it open. It always happened like that.   
Sounds seem louder, colors seem brighter, and the winter seems much colder when the dark mark   
is burning your arm. Snape thought for certain that the opening door would wake the whole school. 

"Shadowfax!" It was barely more than a whisper, but it sounded like an angry roar. "Shadow,   
are you out there, you stupid cat?" There was no answer. Snape shook his head and ducked back   
inside. She'd just have to spend the night fighting with Mrs. Norris then. He didn't have time to   
chase after her. He grabbed his heavy cloak and his broom from the stand beside the door and   
left as quietly as possible. 

With the black cloak on and the lights in the hallway dimmed for the night, Snape seemed   
more like a shadow than a person. He swooped down one corridor, then another as silently   
as the snow outside. Despite his fears that each footstep would bring a horde of curious students   
to him, he made almost no sound. 

Outside of the school, Snape mounted his broom and took off through the forest. The night   
air bit at his face and great wet snowflakes clung to his eyelashes. 

God help me.> He thought as he avoided tree branches and underbrush. The forest was   
difficult enough to navigate during the day on a broom. At night, it was down right hazardous.   
It took all of his concentration to make it to the edge of the forest without being caught be some   
mischievous limb. 

Snape's feet touched down in the deepening snow with a soft thud. He propped his broom   
up against a tree and walked the few extra feet outside of Dumbledore's apparition ward. He   
took one last look at his arm. The dark mark was now a glowing, angry red. He wanted nothing   
more than to thrust his entire arm up to the shoulder into the cool snow that surrounded him,   
but there was no time for that. 

Without another thought, he apparated.   
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Title: Minnaloushe part 10 

Rating: PG 

Disclaimer: Same as before. 

I've never really tried to do much that was angsty, so I'm kind of new at this stuff. I hope   
it doesn't come off as too melodramatic or anything.   
  


Snape joined the circle of dark, featureless figures. They were at the graveyard again.   
He hated the graveyard; it always seemed ten degrees colder there. He was the last of the   
death eaters to arrive, which was not unusual, being that he was the only one that had to   
navigate past apparition wards. He took his place without comment and waited for something   
to happen. It wasn't a long wait. 

Voldemort entered the circle with smooth, predatory strides. Everything about the dark   
lord, from his swaying head which swept from left to right, taking in every detail, to his   
piercing eyes which pinned each death eater to their spot, screamed hunter. Snape recognized   
this side of Voldemort. This was dangerous. Someone would get hurt tonight.   
"Lucius, what happened during the attack last night?" The question sounded casual   
enough, but Snape knew what had happened. It was in the Daily Prophet. A potentially   
devastating attack by death eaters had been prevented. Two death eaters were caught and   
no one was hurt. Snape had wondered who was in charge of such a poorly planned attack.   
Now he knew. Malfoy, sensing the danger he was in, made no attempt to excuse himself. It   
would only make things worse, and they all knew it. 

"We failed you...I failed you my lord." He bowed his head reverently and waited for the   
inevitable. Voldemort smiled playfully before hissing "Crucio!" 

Malfoy dropped to the ground, wailing and whimpering in pain. It was really quite pathetic,   
Snape thought. He understood Malfoy's reaction. Once under the cruciatus curse there was   
no more reason; no logic or pride. There was only pain. No one could be held accountable   
for their retched display once cursed. The screaming and writhing were merely reflexive   
reactions to the pain. 

As a young death eater though, Snape had quickly learned that the pain was not the worst   
part of the cruciatus curse. It was the humiliating memory burned into the minds of every person   
that saw. They would remember you helpless as a child crying for it's mother. They would   
remember it long after the pain went away. That was the real curse. 

Voldemort soon grew tired of tormenting Malfoy, and moved on to the next death eater.   
One by one he passed judgment on his faithful followers and one by one they accepted their   
punishment without pleading. The still standing circle of death eaters stood with expressions   
of feigned indifference as they watched their fallen comrades. Snape knew better. He knew   
what they were all feeling. It was the same absolute terror that he was feeling. When will it   
be my turn?> They all thought. 

There were only six men left standing when Voldemort turned to Snape. It's time.> He   
thought as he tried desperately to keep his face neutral. He didn't know what he could have   
done to displease Voldemort, but that was hardly important. 

"Severus, my old friend. How have you been at Hogwarts?" 

Snape didn't quite know how to answer this question. He certainly wasn't expecting it.   
"Fine, my lord." It seemed a safe, noncommittal answer. 

"Good, good. Because you see, Severus, I was worried." Snape could hear the cruelty   
in his voice. What kind of game was he playing this time? He pulled out a stack of small   
scrolls. Snape recognized them as the communications that he had been sending regularly   
to Voldemort. 

The dark lord began to read aloud from the scrolls. "October 15th: Nothing to report.   
October 27th: Dumbledore met with Ministry. No details were released. November 9th:   
Nothing to report. November 15th: Met with Dumbledore. Discussed apparition ward.   
Apparition ward still in place. November 23rd: Nothing to report. Nothing to report.   
NOTHING TO REPORT!" 

The stack of scrolls were thrown at Snape with great force, but they burst into flame   
before they could reach him. "Since October you have been spying on me, yet you still   
have NOTHING TO REPORT! Have you anything to say for yourself, Severus?" 

"I failed you my lord." The response was dull and mechanical. 

Voldemort smiled lazily. "Crucio!"   



	11. Chapter 11

Title: Minnaloushe part 11 

Rating: PG 

Disclaimer: Same as before. 

A/N: I had meant this to be in the last chapter, but that would have made the chapter twice   
as long and I just didn't want to do it that way. If you have a problem with that, take it up   
with Snape and Shadowfax. 

Also, if you like my story, be sure to read On The Side. It's short and fluffy and has Snape   
in an apron! That's all I'll say. 

  
  


Shadow was ruler of the world. At least that's what she believed, and no one in the world   
could convince her otherwise. After being let out of Snape's quarters, she began her   
customary tour of her territory. She terrorized a few mice and tried, unsuccessfully, to tear   
the ears off of a house elf. The poor elf was on her nightly rounds checking the fireplaces   
when suddenly a small, but fierce hunter was clawing at her head. She managed to shake   
the young feline and run off before any real damage was done. 

It was late, and there didn't seem to be any students out after curfew to harass, so Shadow   
would have to entertain herself tonight. Fine, she had done it before. She spent many   
evenings roaming empty corridors by herself because she was bored. Snape wasn't exactly   
the easiest human to live with. He ignored her more than she'd like and he didn't give her   
nearly enough of those little treats that tasted like tuna. Although sometimes it was nice having   
a wizard as a human because if he was in one of his rare good moods, he would put a charm   
on the tuna treats to make them flop around on the floor like real fish. It was always so much   
more satisfying to play with your food before eating it. 

Shadow's mind worked like that of course. It flittered from one thing to another as quickly   
as a butterfly. One minute she would be trying to kill some unsuspecting house elf . The   
next minute she would be fantasizing about enchanted tuna treats. 

She spent the next hour chasing after invisible tuna treats. They were difficult to catch   
too! She'd chase them up a flight of stair, and the damned clever kitty snacks were already   
making their way down a poorly lit hallway. She had them cornered at one point, but they   
managed to swim up t he wall and back down the stairs. 

Those tuna treats are clever! But they're not as clever as I am!> Shadow chased them   
down one flight of winding stairs after another, until she watched her prey scuttle under the   
crack of Snape's own chamber door. 

You're as good as mine now! I'm gonna get you little fishy!> Shadow stood in front   
of the door looking up at it triumphantly. She meowed loudly to declare herself. I'm ready   
to come in now!> 

Of course, there was no answer. Snape was probably in there asleep by the fire. She   
announced herself louder, but still there was no answer. Annoyed now, she began to wail   
and cry outside his door. How dare he ignore her this badly! After several minutes of   
persistence, Shadow gave up. Her tasty tuna prey had, by now, escaped. When Snape let her   
in, he was going to pay dearly for this discourtesy. If she had to, she would claw up all his best   
robes and knock empty potions bottles off the selves. 

Shadow settled down beside the door to patiently wait for her chance at revenge. 

********** 

She was startled out of a light sleep by an unfamiliar sound. It sounded like someone was   
walking towards the door, but the steps seemed slow and awkward. Whatever it was, it was   
still out of sight, hidden behind a turn further down the hall. 

Shadow rose to her feet, a low growl starting deep in her throat. The little gray kitten with   
the big green eyes suddenly looked a lot more feral and threatening at the sound of a stranger   
approaching her home. Her hair stood on end and he teeth were bared as she prepared to   
fend off any would-be trespassers. The steps came closer and closer. A foot appeared from   
around the stone corner. 

********** 

Agonizingly slowly, Snape made his way around the last corner towards his chambers.   
Every muscle, every bone in his body shook with the effort of moving. He knew he'd feel   
a little better after a long night of sleeping, the pain wouldn't last forever. He'd be well   
enough to teach in the morning. 

Voldemort had been especially rough on Snape. He cursed him three times before finally   
growing tired of watching the potions master thrashing about on the cold ground. Through   
a haze of pain, he had managed to stand back up, and continue with the death eater meeting.   
There were plans to be made. Voldemort needed Snape for those plans, and Dumbledore   
needed Snape to hear those plans. 

Snape's unpleasant memories of the night's events were interrupted by something gray   
and snarling. It flew through the air, tackling him at his shin. Shadow might have been   
small, but in Snape's weakened condition, he was nearly toppled by his pet. As it was he   
reacted by instinct, feebly kicking the cat away and continuing on to his door. He didn't   
have the energy to feel any guilt for the hurt look he received from Shadow. She'd get   
over it. 

His chambers were cold, of course. The fire had burned out hours ago. If there had been   
any light in the room at all, Snape might have even seen his breath come out in whimsical white   
puffs. 

He waved a hand in the direction of the fireplace and mumbled a few well chosen words. The   
fire blazed back to life, sending a deep, warm glow across the stone room. Snape took the last   
few steps to his bed before collapsing completely. Though he was very cold, he didn't have the   
strength to pull a blanket over himself, so he lived with the discomfort. 

Just before his mind turned off completely, Snape heard a pathetic sound coming from the   
foot of his bed. 

"Mrowr?" 

Shadow called him once again, this time softer. When he still didn't respond, she made her way   
up to the head of the bed and sniffed his face. 

Shadow, I can't pet you now. Go away!> he thought. But she wasn't looking for attention.   
She stepped gingerly onto his chest, circled around several times, and then settled herself down.   
She snuggled her head up against his chin and began to purr softy and gently. 

It was a soothing, relaxing feeling; one that Snape was not entirely familiar with. It was a subtle   
thing to have a cat purr against his chest; a simple thing; and yet it seemed to drain the pain from   
his limbs and drive the worry from his mind. 

Is this magic?> He thought drowsily, and then slowly drifted off to a deep, restful sleep.   



	12. Chapter 12

A/N and Plugs: This one is nearly done. I think I only have two or three chapter left. Of   
course, I've been thinking that since chapter five. Again, if you like this story, try On The Side.   
It's short and cute and fluffy. If you want something dramatic and fabulous, try kcinlondon's story.   
It's absolutely wonderful and finished, so you don't have to deal with cliffhangers like some of us   
did. PS, KC I hope you don't mind me plugging for you. You deserve more reviews. If you do   
mind, let me know and I'll take it off. 

Enough of that. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Your encouragement means   
so much to me. I hope you all enjoy this and the followinf few chapters.   
  


Title: Minnaloushe part 12   


Rating: PG   


Disclaimer: Same as before.   
  


Snape woke the next morning feeling surprisingly well. His muscles were a little bit sore,   
but there was none of the dull aching that usually accompanied the curse. He washed up, and   
went to breakfast like normal. The only difference was that Shadow seemed a little more clingy   
than usual, choosing to stick close to him rather than visit the other professors and their tasty   
breakfasts. At the head table, Snape made certain to catch Dumbledore's eye. He gave the   
headmaster a meaningful look that both had come to understand through years of experience.   
They would meet at the first break between classes. 

For Snape, classes dragged on at an excruciatingly slow pace. He was distracted from the l   
esson by the previous night''s events and by the task set before him and, indeed, the whole school.   
His third year Ravenclaw class was surprised and confused when he dismissed class a whole five   
minutes early and forgot to assign them any homework. 

He hurried out of the classroom and through the halls. Students pushed and shoved t o get   
out of his way. They knew by the look on his face that to annoy Snape today would be to get a   
detention worse than death. Because of that, it took him very little time to get to the stone gargoyle   
that guarded Dumbledore's office. "Peppermint stick." 

He found Dumbledore pacing the floor of his office. The headmaster stopped when Snape   
entered the room. 

"Severus, are you all right." Dumbledore's fist concern always seemed to be Snape. This was   
part of the reason Snape was so loyal to him. No one had ever shown that much concern for him   
in his life. 

Snape nodded. "Better than usual, actually." He answered. 

"Did Voldemort curse you?" 

"Three times, but I seem to have recovered more quickly this time. I think Shadow had something   
to do with that," He looked down at the cat, who was sitting patiently at his feet. "though I'm not sure   
what." 

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. He knew that a pet would be good for Snape. 

They were both still standing, so Dumbledore offered him a seat in a comfortable leather armchair,   
and then took the other for himself. They both sat quietly while Snape gathered his thoughts. 

"Albus, they're going to try to attack Hogwarts." Snape's voice was urgent, almost desperate; a   
plea to the Headmaster to tell him what to do. When Dumbledore didn't respond, Snape took it as a   
cue to continue. "Voldemort was angry with me last night because I wasn't sending any useful   
information to him. After he finished...punishing me, he enlisted me to help plan the attack. I have   
the most complete knowledge of the school and all of the spells that protect it. I told them how each   
of the spells work, and they developed counter spells. They've got counter spells for nearly every   
ward on the school. I don't think they'll be able to find one for the apparition ward, and they don't   
really know about the dark magic detector that we've been working on this year. I didn't tell them   
about it since I've decided that I have no idea that you're working on it." He smiled slightly at the   
floor. The dark magic detector would be a very powerful tool against Voldemort. Only three people   
in the school knew about it, so Snape felt safe keeping the information to himself. 

Dumbledore smiled too. "You did very well Severus. Now, when are they going to attack?" 

"We have plenty of time. I convinced them that the best time to attack would be end of term.   
They didn't like the idea of waiting at first, but then I told them that students and staff are completely   
preoccupied by the exams at the end of term. No one would expect anything." He decided not to   
mention to the Death Eaters that something like this always happened at the end of term, especially   
since Harry Potter and his friends started school. 

"Well then, I'd say that we're doing very well. Of course we'll set up new spells around the   
school and update some of the old ones. I think it best, Severus, if we keep this information between   
you, McGonagall and I. Things are getting bad, and sometimes, I fear that I don't know who to trust." 

Snape nodded in complete agreement. Not only was it dangerous to put trust into too many people,   
but this was Hogwarts. If more than five people knew something, then the whole school knew it.   
Secrets were difficult to keep. 

"Well," Dumbledore rose to open the door for Severus. "We'll meet here tomorrow night after   
the students are in bed. We can start planning our defense then." 

Snape rose too, and sighed deeply. It was always such a relief to talk to Dumbledore after a Death   
Eater meeting. It felt as though an oppressive weight had been taken from his shoulders by the   
formidable wizard. Dumbledore always knew what to do. 

"Take great care, Severus. I have no doubts that there are those in this school who are watching   
you. You're too great a friend to loose through carelessness. " 

"Thank you, Albus." One corner of Snape's mouth turned upward again in a faint smile. It   
meant so much to him that someone cared. 

"And YOU," Dumbledore continued, crouching down to pet Shadow on the head. "You take   
care of him. Sometimes he forgets to take care of himself. 

You're telling me?> Shadow rubbed up against the offered hand and purred in reassurance.   
Wizard and cat left the room with no further comment.   


**********   


For the next several weeks, Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall met in secret, planning and   
developing new defenses and strategies. Most of them, they decided, would go into effect at the   
end of March. They were complicated and powerful spells that took a great deal of energy to   
maintain. If they tried to set them up too early, someone was bound to notice. Not to mention the   
fact that they would be too drained to fight if the Death Eaters did manage to break through. 

There were some smaller spells that they managed to set up earlier though. They finished the   
dark magic detection spell. If dark magic was used anywhere in the school or on the grounds, the   
three of them, and only the three of them would know about it immediately. They also charmed all   
of the paintings and statues to watch for anything suspicious in the school, even if it was something   
as mundane as a student wandering the school at night. They implied that some school property   
had been damaged and they were looking for the culprit so that rumors didn't spread amongst the   
portraits. 

Other spells and charms were added; one or two every week. By March, Snape was already   
starting to feel a little more secure about the school safety. They had a long way to go, but they   
still had nearly a month to prepare. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Well, I promised that there would only be a few parts left, but already things   
are taking more time than I thought. Still, there should only be two parts left. I   
wanted to post something because I'm writing more slowly. 

Also, I was a little distracted when I wrote this and as a result it seems choppy. If   
anyone has any suggestions, I would be ever so grateful!   
  


Title: Minnaloushe part 13 

Rating: PG 

Disclaimer: Same as before.   


It had been an exhausting second week of March. Spells had been cast into the early   
hours of the morning and classes had become more difficult to manage because of the now   
improving weather. All the snow had melted, and the ground was beginning to thaw. It   
was an early spring. As a result of the changing weather, students were distracted in class,   
there was a flu epidemic running through the school that kept the faculty busy, and more   
students were twisting ankles and spraining wrists because of the slick, muddy ground outside. 

It was no wonder that Snape slept soundly. It was early Saturday morning, and Snape   
decided before he went to sleep that he would skip breakfast and sleep as long as his body   
required. Shadow had taken up position in her customary spot, curled up in a ball around   
his feet. 

They were both deep in slumber when Snape shot upright, eyes wide and gasping. The   
movement sent Shadow off the edge of the bed, yowling in protest. A strange, disturbing   
feeling had woken Snape. The hair on the back of his neck was standing on end, and it felt l   
ike tiny needles had imbedded themselves all down his spine. He could hear and urgent,   
high-pitched whistling in the back of his mind. 

The dark magic detector!> He thought. 

"Damnit!" He growled. This had better be some stupid student thinking that they were   
being clever or intimidating; a student that was about to get him or herself expelled. 

Shadow, quickly sensing her human's distressed state, realized that this was no time to   
complain about being kicked out of bed. She sat quietly out of the way as Snape flew out   
of bed, hastily threw on the robe he wore the previous day, and grabbed his wand from his   
bedside table. He didn't even bother to shut his door properly as he rushed out of his chambers. 

Through the dungeon hallways and up the winding stair case he ran. What was going   
on? Seconds after leaving the dungeon, he nearly ran into McGonagall, who had also been   
alerted to the presence of dark magic. Her face was pinched with worry. "Do you know   
what's going on, Severus?" Snape shook his head. 

At that very moment, a sound like thunder shook the floor they stood on. At the same   
time, the whistling is Snape's head crescendoed into an earsplitting shriek. Both teachers   
covered their ears in a futile attempt to block the sound. "Reducto!" They shouted, and   
the whistling stopped. 

It was clear to them both now that this was not the act of some foolish child who had   
snuck into the restricted section to play with forbidden magic. Dark magic this powerful could   
only be performed by a powerful wizard, or many adequate ones. The Death Eaters were here.   
But why? 

"My God!" McGonagall whispered. "The children!" 

Snape and McGonagall both looked at each other for one brief moment, concern and fear   
for the students mirrored in each other's faces. Then they took off madly, down the corridor   
towards the main entrance. Shortly before they reached the impressive front door, they met   
with Dumbledore. 

"Severus...?" 

Snape shook his head, answering the unspoken question. He couldn't give the headmaster   
any answers. 

"We need to proceed carefully. We don't know what we're dealing with here." Snape   
and McGonagall nodded at Dumbledore's advice. He was always right. He was always calm   
and level headed. Snape wondered if Dumbledore might have even suspected that whatever   
was happening would. The witch and the two wizards passed through the last corridor to the   
main entrance. 

Outside, there seemed to be an unending series of explosions. One after the other, they   
rattled the glass in the windows and sent shivers through the walls. Several students, whose   
sleep had been disturbed by the commotion outside, were lining the entrance hall and the staircases   
that led away from it. They huddled and whispered and looked to the teachers that had just arrived. 

Dunderheads, the lot of them!> Snape thought. They're putting themselves in danger and   
creating a distraction for us.> 

"Go back to your common rooms, now! " He snapped. "Lock the portraits and don't let   
anyone in or out until we say so!" Most of the students withdrew. A few lingered, obviously   
not convinced of the teachers' ability to handle the situation. Snape wasn't certain he disagreed   
with them. One dark look sent even the bravest students back to their houses though. 

As the students were leaving, other teachers began to arrive. The noise outside was increasing   
and the doors began to shudder. Dumbledore thought it best not to waste anymore time. 

"Teachers! We are under attack by dark wizards. They have caught us unprepared, but that   
won't stop us from prevailing! They want a fight? Well then let us make it on our terms!" 

Every teacher there pulled out their wands and held them at the ready. Dumbledore nodded,   
proud of their willingness to fight, and sent a charm to open the massive oak doors. 

No one was prepared for what lay outside. There must have been over 75 Death Eaters   
waiting for them. They stood, unified, forming lines and ranks like one might expect from a   
muggle military unit. Snape was only aware of 22 current members of Voldemort's army.   
The small band of sixteen teachers were outnumbered over four to one. 

Professor Flitwick, who had come up from behind Snape and now stood beside him asked   
in a small voice "What happens now?" 


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Minnaloushe part 14 

Rating: PG 

Disclaimer: Same as before.   


AN I'll do all the proper thanks in the last chapter, but I just wanted to say thank you   
to everyone who has so loyally stayed with the story. Thanks to KCinlondon, Dogbone7,   
Nomad, Sev's Girl, EssexGilAnna, and everyone else. I know I forgot some people. I'm   
forgetful like that, but it's not for lack of love. This one goes out to all of you.   
  
  
  
  
  


For a moment, just one moment, the air became solid. Everything was frozen in a   
macabre tableaux. No one moved. no one breathed. no one made any sound. Apart   
from this eerily still scene, birds chirped merrily and a light breeze fluttered through the   
trees of the Forbidden Forest. 

Then, time started again. One Death Eater in the from row raised a hand and all of his   
fellows screamed out in unison. They pressed towards the school throwing curses and   
hexes as fast as they could. At the same time, the teachers all rushed out of the school,   
taking up position around the single entranceway. They countered as many of the curses   
as they could, but with seventy five adversaries, some got through. Some curses hit the   
walls of the school, raining down chunks of mortar upon the teachers. Others made it   
through gaps in the teachers' defenses, finding their way into the school to do who knows   
what. One curse hit Professor Trelawny straight on, sending to the ground with a forceful   
thud. 

As Snape desperately blocked one curse after another he thought There's no way we're   
going to win this.> There were too many of them. The teacher's were fighting a lost cause   
and the school would be taken. Just as Snape was beginning to give up hope, a new sound   
was heard on the battlefield. The battle cries of the Death Eater army were drowned out by   
a much louder sound coming from inside the building. The Potions Master took a chance   
and glanced quickly over his shoulder. Pouring down the staircases and out of the hallways   
must have been every single seventh, sixth and fifth year student at Hogwarts. Their wands   
in hand, they charged the attacking army with the ferocity of a horde of angry quidditch fans. 

They're going to get themselves killed!> Snape thought, and then realized that they would   
have been killed anyway. At least the school stood a chance. Now, the students outnumbered   
the Death Eaters. They drove the dark wizards back away from the school several yards.   
The combatants spread out, the Death Eaters' unity now broken. Fighting turned frantic as   
all participants realized that this would be to the death. 

Snape fought slowly, but deliberately. He sent spells, charms, curses and counter curses. He   
fought with everything he could think of. He watched as one Death Eater, then another fell   
under the wrath of his wand. As the his second opponent went down, a face caught Snape's   
eye. It was a cruel face with frosty blond hair and cold blue eyes. "Malfoy!" Snape cursed.   
He might have known that Lucius Malfoy would be behind this. Snape wondered if Voldemort   
knew about this attack at all, or if it was Malfoy's idea. Lucius was always trying to prove himself.   
Perhaps this attack was just some elaborate scheme to win the Dark Lord's favor. 

Snape abandoned his deliberate fighting style, aggressively forcing his way through individual   
battles to reach the man that he once considered a friend in his school days. 

Right before he reached him, Snape called out his name. The Death Eater turned to face him. 

"Malfoy! What in God's name do you think you're doing?" 

Two sets of hands seized Snape before he could reach his target. Caught by surprise, he dropped   
his wand. The Potions Master looked left then right at the two large, bullish looking men that had   
grabbed him. Must be relatives of Crabbe and Goyle.> Snape thought. He turned his attention   
back to Malfoy who was smiling lazily. 

"Severus, I'm disappointed in you. You should know that no real Death Eater does anything in   
the name of God." 

Realization dawned on Snape as Malfoy's words sunk in. They knew! How could he have been   
so stupid? They knew all along that he was a spy. They had been using him. They fed him false   
information. They used him to get to Hogwarts. Snape felt fury build up inside of him. This was   
his fault. Because of him, Hogwarts might be destroyed. How could he let himself be fooled like that? 

Snape struggled against the two rhinos that were holding him, but each man had a grip like an   
iron manacle. He glared at Malfoy. Black fire met blue ice as their eyes locked. "Malfoy,"   
Snape growled dangerously. "So help me God, when I get my hands on you I swear I'll..." His   
words were cut off by sharp laughter. "You won't have the chance. Cruccio!" 

Snape's entire body seized with pain. It ripped through every part of him. His fingernails were   
burning. His eyes were being washed with acid. His mouth was full of bees. Every bone in his body   
broke simultaneously and every capillary burst. At first he tried to keep from screaming, but after only   
a few seconds, his rational mind shut off in a pathetic attempt to conserve his sanity. Snape screamed.   
He screamed and twisted and thrashed about. It was always the same with the cruciatus curse.   
Rational human beings were reduced to wild animals. 

When the curse was lifted, Snape stood, barely, between his two guards. His breath came in   
ragged gasps. Malfoy laughed. "You really do hate that curse, don't you Severus?" Snape   
didn't answer. He watched Lucius from behind a curtain of pain filled haze. "Oh, but it's not   
the pain you hate is it? No, it's the loss of control. You always had to be in control. Even   
when we were students, you chose your own path. I guess that's why you turned spy, isn't it?   
You couldn't stand that you weren't in charge of your own destiny. The Master was."   
Malfoy chuckled again. "I guess, in a way, he still is." He pointed his wand at Snape again. 

"Cruccio!" 

By the time Malfoy lifted the curse the second time, Snape could no longer support himself.   
Malfoy was holding the curse much longer than it was ever meant to be held. This kind of   
torture was what lost the Longbottoms their sanity. Snape wasn't certain how many more   
curses he could take. 

Feeling was starting to come back into his limbs and a new pain blossomed in his right shoulder,   
overriding the memory of the cruciatus curse. He glanced at his shoulder, and from the   
disturbing angle at which he hung, he determined that it was dislocated. 

Dangling between Rhino one and Rhino two, Snape looked up at Malfoy. Raw hated and wild   
frustration burned in his eyes. "What do you want, you sorry excuse for a wizard?" Snape's   
voice was savage and gritty from screaming. 

Malfoy seemed amused by the whole situation. "What do you think? We want the three people   
who have been a thorn in our sides since the Dark Lord returned. Sorry, Severus. I guess you   
make a better teacher than a spy. Cruccio!" 

This time it was held even longer. By the end, Snape couldn't move, couldn't speak, he could   
barely even breath. He felt his mind slowly start to drift away from the pain. Is this what   
loosing your mind feels like?> He thought distantly. 

Malfoy was saying something, but Snape couldn't focus on the words. Might be important.>   
He thought, and tried to concentrate. 

"...pathetic, you know that? You could have been at his right side. He respected your talent   
that much. What a waste! Avada Kedaaarrrgghh!" 

That didn't sound right. That couldn't be the killing curse, he was still alive. Snape opened his   
eyes and lifted his head just enough to see Malfoy dancing around, trying to pry something gray   
off of his face. The two large Death Eaters dropped him and went to help Malfoy. They   
dropped him right in front of his wand. 

Pick it up, you dunderhead!> Reason was starting to reassert itself, apparently. Snape's mind   
was beginning to clear. He grabbed the wand with his left hand and rolled onto his back. He   
pointed the wand and croaked out "Petrificus totalis!" Both large men went rigid and fell to either   
side of Snape. He turned his attention to Malfoy, but Malfoy wasn't there anymore. In his place   
was a small gray and slightly battered cat. 

"Shadow, what are you doing here?" 

Saving your butt, you idiot.> She ran over to him, hopped on his chest and began to purr. 

"What...?" He realized what she was doing. She was trying to heal him again. "No, not now.   
There isn't time. I have to warn them." He rose painfully to his feet, Shadow still clinging to his   
robes. She climbed the rest of the way up to his left shoulder. She was too big to sit on his shoulder   
anymore, so instead, she just draped herself over it. 

I hope you appreciate how undignified this is!> 

Snape wasn't worried about his cat's pride. He was remembering his conversation with Malfoy. 

"What do you want, you sorry excuse for a wizard?" 

"What do you think? We want the three people who have been a thorn in our sides since the   
Dark Lord returned." 

Snape staggered through the battle. No one seemed to notice him. They were all entangled in   
their own fights. It took several minutes before he found who he was looking for. McGonagall   
was fending off three Death Eaters at once. She was cornered up against the castle wall. As she   
desperately tried to defend herself, bits of stone were raining down on her from the crumbling wall   
above. The Death Eaters didn't see Snape behind them. He sent two curses at them, knocking   
the two closest Death Eaters out instantly. The third turned to face him just as McGonagall sent   
a binding spell at him. 

When all three were down, McGonagall rushed towards Snape. "My God! What happened to   
you?" 

"I'm fine." He lied. "I know why the Death eaters are here. They're not after the school." 

McGonagall had figured as much. After the students had joined the fight, the dark wizards showed   
no interest in entering the castle. 

"They're after three people," Snape continued. "Dumbledore, Potter, and me." 

"You? Why..." 

"They want the three people who have been a thorn in their side. They know I'm a spy. They've   
been feeding me false information. Look, you need to find Albus and Harry. Get them to safety." 

"And you. You need to get to..." 

"I can take care of myself." He answered, annoyed. 

McGonagall looked at him doubtfully. "Severus, in your state you can't..." 

"Their lives are in your hands!" He roared. "Go now, or I'll curse you and do it myself!" 

McGonagall stared at him for a moment longer. She wanted to argue with him further, but he was   
right. He was in no shape to find the two other targets. She was the only one who could. "Be   
careful, Severus." She turned and left to start her search. 

Snape watched her go, then staggered to the castle wall. He leaned his weight against it, and then   
slowly slid to the muddy ground. He had no energy left; nothing to fight with. He'd done what he   
could. He watched the raging battle with detached interest. 

Shadow crawled onto his lap and once again began to purr. Snape lamely tried to push her off. 

"Shadow, no. I need to stay alert. What if I'm needed. What if something..." But shock was   
finally setting in. he couldn't fight it anymore. His body was shutting itself down, and Shadow's   
presence wouldn't make one bit of difference. In the middle of his sentence, Snape slipped into   
unconsciousness. 


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Minnaloushe part 15 

Rating: PG 

Disclaimer: Same as before.   
  


AN: Thanks to everyone who has helped me with this story and everyone who has   
reviewed it. This isn't the absolute last chapter, there's still an epilog, but this is pretty   
much it. I might think about starting a new story sometime, but not for a while. I   
think I need to concentrate on teaching for a while. 

To KCinlondon, thanks for all your support, your e mail conversations about folk   
musicians, and your inspiration through your own wonderful story. Good luck with   
your upcoming journey! Oh, and yes, you did pick up a very obscure Red Dwarf   
reference. I love Cat! 

To Nomad, you stuck through it for 14 chapters! Thanks. And thanks for being so   
patient with the cliff hangers. I honestly didn't mean to make every chapter into a   
cliff hanger at the end, it just sort of happened, I swear! 

To Dogbone7, I don't think this chapter will disappoint you. I know you were a little   
worried before. 

To Sev's Girl, EssexGirlAnna, Countess Gemina, Adia and everyone else who reviewed,   
thank you so much. You made me squeal with delight every time I saw that I got   
another review. 

If I do decide to write another story, it MIGHT center on Snape and the character   
introduced in this last chapter. I don't know where she came from. She wasn't even   
planned. She just kind of forced her way into my story, and that's a character that   
wants to be written if ever there were one. 

Before that I'm going to finish Piper in the Forest. If you like misunderstood brooding   
bad guys, you may want to take a look. Sheriff of Nottingham and his ward. 

Enough rambling! Enjoy chapter 15!   
  
  
  


He was having a very odd dream. He was battling a man with no nose and a man   
with no brain. But the man with no nose wasn't there. Instead, he was watching   
through a magic mirror. And the brainless man was very clever for having no brain.   
Suddenly, two gorillas materialized out of nowhere, pinning him to the ground. the   
brainless man began to kick him, and the noseless man laughed from his mirror. 

Then it all disappeared. There was nothing; no sound, no school, no people. From   
out of nothing floated the ghost of Dumbledore. He looked sad. "You know this is your   
fault." He said as he drifted away. Again he was left alone in the darkness. What was   
he supposed to do now? Was he supposed to wait? 

Something new came out of the dark. A cat, walking on her hind legs and dressed   
in a suit of silver armor marched up to him, carrying a pole axe in her paw. 

"You are so lazy!" She exclaimed. Her pink nose twitched in irritation. 

"What am I supposed to do now?" He asked, surprised at the sound of his own   
voice. It echoed oddly, bouncing around the inside of his mind. 

"Wake up!"   


**********   


There was a heavy weight on Snape's chest. That was the first thing he noticed.   
The second thing he noticed was the pain. It was everywhere. Of course it was worst   
over his right shoulder. Shooting pains radiated from the offending shoulder, running   
all down his arm and into his chest. Couldn't I just stay unconscious for a little while   
longer?> He let a slight groan escape his lips. Better alert someone to the fact that   
I'm awake at least.> He tried to open his eyes, but it was so bright. It took several minutes   
of blinking back tears before his eyes adjusted, and he could see where he was. 

He was lying underneath a blue sky. His robes were torn in several places. Cuts and   
bruises covered his arms and face. His shoulder had been set and put in a sling, but they   
obviously hadn't given him anything for the pain yet. Shadow was asleep on his chest.   
She looked nearly as battered as he was. Her tail was singed, her fur stuck out at odd   
angles, and her left forepaw was wrapped in a bandage. 

Memories of the battle were just now filtering into his memory. Obviously they won,   
or he wouldn't be alive right now. But how badly were they hit? Were Albus and Harry   
safe? Snape had questions that he needed answered. He tore his eyes away from the   
blue sky, which wasn't actually the sky. It was the enchanted cathedral ceiling of the   
great hall. 

All around him there were other witches and wizards lying in cots and makeshift   
beds. Some were students, some were strangers. Snape recognized a few as aurors.   
Between the rows of wounded moved nearly a dozen witches and wizards in sterile   
blue robes. As one witch passed relatively close by, Snape called out. 

"My cat and I are in need of some assistance!" His voice was rough and his throat   
scratched, but he was relieved to be able to speak at all. 

The witch stopped what she was doing and came over to him. She was a young   
looking witch with long brown hair, a pale small face and hazel eyes. Snape thought   
he might recognize her from somewhere. 

She handed him a glass of water and propped his head up so he could drink.   
"Professor Snape, what can I do for you?" She sounded a bit nervous. The voice   
jogged his memory instantly. 

"Ah, Beatrice Weatherby." She was a Ravenclaw student who had graduated a   
few years after Snape had become a teacher. "I see you pursued a career in the medical   
profession. Good. You were always good at potions, but I always thought you belonged   
somewhere where you could help people. 

Beatrice blushed slightly at the praise. She knew that it was uncommon for anything   
so positive to come out of his mouth. She also knew that it was probably the pain   
and confusion from the battle that were talking. 

Snape noticed her discomfort and changed the subject. 

"My shoulder is hurting quite a bit. I was wondering if you could help with that?" 

"Oh, of course!" She nodded timidly. She unfastened the sling and held her wand   
over his shoulder, speaking in a low voice. Snape felt warmth spread over the area,   
traveling down his arm and over his chest. It was, to say the least, a relief. He allowed   
himself a small sigh when she had finished. 

"Sorry about that." She said while situating his arm back in the sling. "We didn't   
want to work any spells on you while you were unconscious. We were afraid it might   
make things worse." She had a pained expression on her face. Apparently things had   
been worse for some patients. 

Aware of her discomfort again, Snape did the only thing he could think of to distract   
her. He changed the subject again. 

"Do you have a few moments to answer some questions. I seem not to remember   
very much from the battle." 

Beatrice looked around the great hall. Things seemed to be relatively quiet, so she   
nodded. She tuned away for a second, pointed her want and said "Accio stool." A stool   
from several rows away scuttled over to where she stood. Shadow, who was still resting   
on Snape's chest, was so alarmed at the fast approaching furniture that she ran underneath   
Snape's cot, growling from her hiding place. 

Now free of Shadow, Snape tried sitting fully upright. His muscles were incredibly   
sore and stiff. He knew from experience that there was no magic that would get rid of   
that. Only time could do that. Beatrice saw what he was doing and hastily pointed her   
wand at the cot, muttering something that Snape didn't quite catch. The back of the cot   
rose up to form a sort of chair back to give him support while he sat. 

Snape nodded a thanks and Beatrice smiled in response. "Now, what did you want   
to ask?" 

"Well, it seems that we won the battle, but what about Dumbledore and Harry Potter?"   
Part of him was afraid to hear the answer. If anything happened to them, it was his fault. 

The witch smiled gently. "They're fine. Harry is a little banged up. Lucious Malfoy   
got hold of him and his friends and he might have really done a number on them if Draco   
hadn't gotten in the way." 

"Draco?" 

"Yeah. I guess he's not made of the same stuff as his father. He saved them. All four   
of them were treated and now they're back in their dorm room beds. 

"Dumbledore didn't really need any help. He captured more Death Eaters than anyone.   
When the aurors showed up, even they were impressed." 

"I don't remember the aurors." 

"They didn't show up till near the end of the battle. Someone must have sent an express   
owl to the ministry when the school was first under attack. A bunch of aurors and medical   
personnel apparated to the edge of the forest, but it took us a while to get through the forest." 

From somewhere underneath Snape's cot came an annoyed squeak. Shadow had been   
under there for five whole minutes and no one had paid her any attention. "Get up here, you   
stupid cat!" 

Shadow poked her head out from under the cot, the jumped up onto Snape's lap, purring loudly. 

Beatrice laughed at the sight of Snape and his cat, but a stern look from Snape made her stop. 

"How long was I out?" 

"We don't know exactly. The battle lasted around four hours. From what we could piece   
together, the attack started around seven in the morning. We arrived at about ten and it took   
another hour to get things under control. It's quarter past four now, so you've been out   
anywhere between five and eight hours." 

Could she be anymore thorough with her answer?> Snape wondered. 

His next question was one that he really didn't want to ask, but he needed to. 

"How severe were the...damages." 

Beatrice paled at the question. "It...it could have been much worse." She stammered.   
Snape noticed a twitch in her jaw muscles and unshed tears in her eyes. 

"One auror was killed. No teacher's were killed, but Professor Trelawny is in very serious   
condition. Th-three students were killed and there are five o-others in very s-serious condition."   
Her voice broke at that. Something had happened, and she had been blocking it. Snape   
recognized the condition; throw yourself into your work and hope that the pain never reaches   
you. The only problem was the pain always got to you, one way or the other. 

Snape remained silent. Whatever Beatrice was about to say, needed to be said. "Did...did   
you know I have a younger brother going to Hogwarts? His name's Peter. He's nine years   
younger than me... a seventh year." Snape knew exactly who she was talking about. He was   
another Ravenclaw and he was in his advanced potions class. The boy was a genius as far as   
Snape was concerned. 

"They're...they're not sure..." She took in a deep shuddering breath and tears started   
cascading down her face. "They don't know if he'll ever wake up." 

Snape closed his eyes. A little voice deep inside reminded his It's your fault. It's all your   
fault.> 

Not now!> He answered. He forced his own doubts away and opened his eyes when he   
felt Shadow shift her weight. She stood up and jumped from his lap to Beatrice's. After several   
of purr therapy, Beatrice's breathing slowed and she calmed down a bit. 

"Of course, the Death Eaters had it much worse. Fifty were captured, and seven killed.   
They're taking the ones we caught to Azkaban as we speak." 

Snape snorted. 

"What?" 

"It just figures. We win a loosing battle; everyone gets to watch the last few Death Eaters   
run with their tails between their legs; and I'm only awake for the part where I get beaten within   
an inch of my life." Beatrice smiled slightly. 

"I think you could use some rest now." Snape said. He tried to make his voice gentle, but   
it came out like a croak. 

Beatrice looked around. "It's not too busy. Maybe I can take a short nap." 

"That's a good idea. And if you don't mind, I think I'll finish my recovery in my own   
chambers." He rose painfully to his feet. The witch moved to return Shadow to him, but he   
stopped her with a gesture. 

"She looks comfortable where she is. When she's ready, she knows the way to my chambers. 

With that, he made a slow, exhausting journey to the cold damp dungeons. 

Wasn't I planning on sleeping late this morning?> He thought wearily as he left the great hall. 


	16. Epilog

  
Title: Minnaloushe part 16 

Rating: PG 

Disclaimer: Same as before.   


AN Here it is. Finally finished. I might try that sequel ,like I said but first I have to get   
caught up on work, then I have to finish Piper in the Forest, my Robin Hood   
fanfic (subliminal plug, subliminal plug). Thanks for sticking with it!   
  
  


It took two weeks before classes resumed. Even then, no one's heart was in it.   
The staff and students had been to five funerals in those two weeks. Martha Macmillan,   
Nathan DeWinter, and Sage Day died during the battle. Harmony Triplow and Peter   
Weatherby died several days later in the hospital wing. 

It was a dark time for everyone at Hogwarts. Snape took it especially hard. He blamed   
himself for everything that had happened. Dumbledore and the other professors tried to   
reason with him, but he would hear none of it. 

Every day, he went to the hospital wing to visit Professor Trelawny. She had been in a coma   
since the battle. The two Professors never got along well; Snape always grumbling about her   
flighty guesswork and overdeveloped sense of dramatics, and Trelawny always complaining   
about how his presence blocked the natural flow of vibrations and auras. They had never gotten   
along, but right now that didn't seem important. 

The night after the last final, Snape sat alone in his chambers, struggling with with a roll of   
parchment and a quill. On Dumbledore's suggestion, he was attempting to write a letter of a   
very sensitive nature. He wasn't certain he was capable. He put the quill to the parchment   
and then withdrew it again. 

"How could this possibly fix all the pain I've caused, Shadow?" 

Shadow was dozing by the fireplace. It wasn't lit, but she had become so accustomed to   
that spot that it didn't matter. She lifted her head at the sound of her name. When she saw   
that Snape was in some kind of distress, she quickly made her way over to him and rubbed   
up against his leg. 

"You're right. Just get it over with." He dipped the quill in the ink pot and began to write.   
  


Dear Miss Weatherby,   


Anything that I might say to you would be inadequate. Still, some things need to be said. I   
knew your brother, Peter. He was an excellent student; one of my best. Like you though, I'm   
certain that he would have taken the path of service. His desire to help always overshadowed   
his considerable desire to learn.   


It was that desire to help that saved the lives of five other students during the Hogwarts battle.   
I'm certain you've already heard the story as I am certain you will never forget it. I want you   
to know that I will also remember the story and your brother. I know that I am, at least   
partially responsible for your brother's death. I can do very little to remedy the mistakes   
I've made, but I will honor Peter by remembering his courage. He will be an example to me.   


My thought are with you and your family during this time of sorrow. If there is anything   
I can do to help, please let me know.   


Sincerely,   
Professor Severus Snape.   


Snape rolled the parchment and tied it with a black ribbon. He walked to the owlery with   
Shadow. The pair made no sound as the moved through the halls. Hogwarts was eerily quiet   
after the last final. All the students stayed in their common rooms speaking in whispers and   
staring blankly into space. 

At the owlery, Snape called Amelia, the fastest and most reliable of the school owls. As he   
tied the letter to Amelia's leg, Shadow watched, with wide eyes, all the owls flying back and forth.   
Snape had to carry her out when it was time to go. 

"Stupid cat!" He mumbled as she craned her neck to get one last glimpse. 

What?> 

********** 

The farewell feast was a somber occasion that year. The decision had been made that there   
would be no house cup. Such things seemed unimportant, and each house deserved the cup   
due to the acts of bravery that they all exhibited during the battle. Instead, a cup had been made   
with the names of the five students who had died. The cup was inscribed with the Hogwarts   
crest and "In loving memory of five heroes that will live in our memories." 

House rivalries seemed to be suspended as well. Even between Slytherin and Gryffindor there   
was a greater display of understanding and civility. It seemed that Draco Malfoy had formed an   
unsteady alliance with Potter and his friends. It was odd, Snape thought, to see them nod politely   
at each other as they passed in the great hall. Perhaps Draco wouldn't make the same mistakes   
that he had made in his youth. Perhaps, some good could come from his mistakes after all. 

Just then a lone owl flew into the great hall. Everyone looked up and watched it. No one   
ever got mail on the last day. It flew past the house tables to the head table and dropped a lumpy   
package wrapped in brown paper in front of Snape's place. 

Snape looked at the package, his brow furrowed. Who would be sending him mail on the last   
day? Some of the other teacher's seemed o be wondering the same thing. They stopped eating   
to watch Snape. He picked up the note that was attached to the outside and read it.   


Dear Professor Severus Snape,   


You do my brother great justice by remembering him. There is one other thing you can   
do for my family. You might not have known it, but my brother had a great sense of humor.   
He could find humor in even the most desperate situations. Remember his humor along with   
his courage and kindness.   


I remember what you said to me after the battle. I know you would have liked to see the   
last few Death eaters on the run. Please take this gift both to make up for missing the end of he   
battle, and also to remind you of my brother's sense of humor. I know he would want you to keep   
it and wear it at least once a week.   


Sincerely,   
Beatrice Weatherby   
  


Snape unwrapped the package and held up the piece of plain white cotton. It was a muggle   
tee-shirt. On the front it read:   


"All my friends were at the battle of Hogwarts and all I got was this lousy tee-shirt!"   


Snape smiled wryly. It was his first honest smile since the battle.   
  
  


THE END   


  
  



End file.
